kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16
Summary Atera is on fire, and the barrier is down. Two of the temple magicians search for Brilith. They use hoti kubera to break down a door, and find her hunched over and bleeding. Agni begins to cool down, looking bewildered. Entrepreneurs in the city take this opportunity to sell overpriced fire suits. Many people try to evacuate to the temple. Leez, still being carried by Asha, finally comes to her senses and demands to be put down. Asha complies by roughly tossing her to the ground, then tells her to follow her. Agni realizes Gandharva tricked him into using his white fire transcendental, nearly killing Brilith, which was Gandharva's intention. Agni tries to pretend that his summoner does not matter to him, but Gandharva merely states if that is the case he can kill the summoner without guilt, then. Agni tries hard to keep his cool, and responds that he can kill the rest of his clan, then. Gandharva assures him that there is nobody left in his clan to kill. Asha tells Leez that Brilith had been maintaining a flawless barrier, and as a result there are no priest candidates available to restart the barrier. However, she is able to restart it herself so they need to get to the temple. Leez offers to carry her there by piggyback, but Asha refuses. 1-16 put me down.png|angry girl 1-16 Agni calms down.png|cool god 1-16 Gandharva cools things down.png|cold nastika 1-16 Shakuntala.png|painful memory Currygom's comment I feel like drawing when Leez is there. Afterword I really like Leez. I like drawing her the best. ■ There aren't many buildings that are constructed with wood. Even when there's a fire, once it's put out, magicians can come and restore everything back to the way it was before. It's not difficult. But right now, the fire... It's hard to stop, which is a problem. ■ The overpriced fire suits are for blocking the heat. They are made from materials that won't burn easily, but aren't completely fire-proof. ■ Priest candidates are different from temple magicians. Priests are exceptional magicians, but a priest candidate is someone who can function in their stead. Having only the priest maintain the barrier is an impossible undertaking. They would have to work all the time and never sleep... hehe. So when the priest needs to rest, the priest candidate takes over the barrier. ■ However, since Brilith is maintaining the barrier via Agni, she doesn't require any resting time like the other priests. But it would be very strange if other people saw her not resting very often, so she has taken a few vacations. The priest candidates had been spending their time with nothing to do, so they all left for other cities. When Brilith contacts them so she can take a vacation, they return to Atera only for the duration of her vacation. ■ Insight is a skill that can be used by the highest-ranked gods who are 4th zen or above, which allows them to see flashes of the other party's current state of mind, their past, or their future. But they can't see any of that with nastikas. Like Agni said in Episode 9, it's something that those who've lived for a long time(?) can do, but it won't work on nastikas who are as old as the gods. ■ However, one way it's still useful is that a sura's non-transformable body parts shine brightly. (Gandharva's blue skin is... not so much a sura part than a color. The part that always stays in sura form is his right eye.) Nastikas are different from other suras, and they almost never completely transform into their sura forms, so normally only a small part of their shadow shines. Notes * Currygom mentions in the afterword that insight does not work on those of similar or older age. Thus, most gods cannot use insight on nastikas, as nastikas have existed since the beginning of the universe, making them as old or older than most gods. The exceptions are for the four primeval gods, who have existed since before this universe was created. * While Asha is talking, we see the silhouette of Brilith, who had the same dress and hairstyle near the end of her magic exams. * The temple magicians have already mentioned previously that Atera has no priest candidates. We also see Brilith thinking about the priest candidates leaving in a later episode. References